The present invention relates generally to corn head assemblies for use with combine harvesters. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved corn head assembly having a row divider with a hood that includes a structured surface to inhibit the loss of grain during harvesting operations.
An agricultural combine is a machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation, a corn head assembly at the front of the combine cuts ripened crop from the field. A feederhouse supporting the corn head assembly transfers the crop material into the combine. Threshing and separating assemblies within the combine remove grain from the crop material and transfer the clean grain to a grain tank for temporary holding. Crop material other than grain (MOG) exits from the rear of the combine. An unloading auger transfers the clean grain from the grain tank to a truck or grain cart for transport, or to another receiving bin on or off machine for holding.
Combines that harvest corn are provided with row dividers for directing rows of corn stalks to ear separation chambers or stripping plates and then to an auger for conveying the corn to a feederhouse of the combine. Conventional corn head assemblies have smooth areas behind the row dividers, which allow harvested corn to slide rearward to the corn head assembly's auger. These smooth areas, however, also allow for harvested corn to slide away from the auger when insufficient crop material is processed through the corn head assembly, such as when the combine passes through an area of poor crop density or an end of a harvesting row. As such, this leads to a loss of harvested crop material and ultimately an economic loss.
Thus, there is still a need for a combine harvester that is capable of preventing crop loss at the corn head assembly location and which addresses the aforementioned drawbacks of conventional corn head assemblies. Such a need is satisfied by the row divider of a corn head assembly for a combine harvester of the present invention.